


Falling in Love: A Step by Step Guide

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, cute little nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Marco desperately want to win each other over. They both have lists, they both never imagined that the other would ever fall for them. Seems like they're more perfect for each other than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco looked around as he stepped outside of the portal.

"Star, are you sure we're in a different dimension? This looks just like some weird tourist town in the middle of a forest."

 

"That's because it is!" Star hummed, grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him towards a building in the center of a clearing. "I met a friend online a while ago and we've been exchanging fashion tips for a few months! When I found out that I could use the scissors to go to other places in this dimension, I just _had_ to come visit her!"

 

The pair reached the front steps and Marco could finally read the name printed on a sign outside the door.

 

"The Mystery Shack?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah! She’s working and living here with her Uncle or something.” Star explained, before gripping Marco’s hand tighter and pushing through the door.

 

Marco scanned the inside of the shack in awe, taking note of the numerous shelves full of strange souvenirs. A sign advertising tours sat next to the checkout counter, where a red-headed teenager was absorbed in a magazine. Marco didn’t realize that Star had let go of his hand until he heard  the unmistakable high-pitched sound of two girls squealing. Marco waited for the excitement to dial down before coughing nervously to get back his friend’s attention.

 

“Oh my gosh! How rude of me!” Star gushed before stepping aside and presenting the girl next to her. “Marco, this is Mabel!”

 

Marco quietly scanned the girl in front of him. The length of her unruly brown hair rivaled that of Star’s blonde locks. Her wide smile revealed a row of braced teeth and her cheeks seemed to be permanently rosy. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that she was wearing what seemed to be hand-knit sweater. In summer. Not only that, but it was covered in glitter and hearts. _I understand how they’ve gotten along so well_ , Marco thought. He gave a small wave and a mumbled ‘hello’ before allowing his eyes to wander back around the small shop.

 

Mabel gave a small giggle and turned back towards Star, “He’s easily distracted, isn't he?”

 

“You have no idea” Star replied with a roll of her eyes.

 

“That’s okay, it reminds me of Dipper.” Mabel explained.

 

“Dipper?” Marco asked

 

“Oh yeah!” Star exclaimed, “Mabel has a twin brother! He’s into math and other lame stuff”

 

“And his name is _Dipper_?” Marco raised an eyebrow

 

“Yeah, its a weird nickname he's had since he was little!” Mabel exclaimed. “I can get him to come down here if you wanna meet him!”

 

Marco began to protest but was cut off when Mabel screamed her brother’s name up the stairs. She got a frustrated grunt as a reply, but footsteps could soon be heard through the thin floorboards.

  
“What do you want, Mabel?” an angry voice cut through the silence of the waiting children. The source of the voice turned his gaze from the floor to the group standing in front of him, and Marco’s jaw almost dropped. In front of him stood the most attractive person that he had _ever_ seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wife who pulled me out of my writer's block <3

Dipper Pines was _not_ having a good summer. It was his third summer coming back to Gravity Falls, and by now, he felt like he had discovered everything that Journal 3 had to offer. He laid on his bed, sulking in his boredom. _If only Grunkle Ford would let me have one of the other journals. Why did he have to realize how dangerous this stuff actually is? Now I'll never know all the secrets of the town!_ After the events of their first summer visiting the Shack, Stanford Pines realized how foolish he was to let his family get mixed up in his mistakes. As a result, he locked away the first two journals. He was reluctant to let Dipper keep the final book, but relented after begging and promises from the young teen that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

And he hadn't. Well, not yet.

Dipper lifted his head to flip his pillow to the cooler side. _Why is it so hot in here? It's probably a fever from that time you were out in the rain this week._ He groaned and flopped face-down into his pillow. He supposed he could ask Mabel if she wanted to do something, but he didn't feel like crushing her mood by beating her at chess (or any other board game...), and he knew that if he let her choose, he'd up doing something he really didn't want to do.

_Like kissing her mermaid boyfriend_.

He shivered at the memory from three summers ago. (And maybe a little from his fever)

**"Dipper!"**

The boy gave a loud grunt at his sister's call, but got up anyway. _Whatever she wants is probably better than doing nothing._ Wrapping his blanket around his shoulders like a cloak, he slipped his feet into the little deer slippers that Mabel had bought him at the beginning of summer. Shuffling past the hallway mirror, he gave an apathetic shrug at his flushed face and messy hair.

_It's just Mabel down there anyway_.

"What do you want, Mabel?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe, eyes lifting from the floor to his twin.

And then to her right.

And then Dipper Pines saw the most attractive person he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dippers Slippers (woo! That's fun to say!)   
> http://m.kmart.com/nbsp-men-s-canvas-camouflage-deer-slipper/p-035VA75073012P
> 
> Look @ that! A chapter! Might be a month until you get another one! (Enjoy) 
> 
> Sorry about the lack of a proper update schedule, but you know, senior year. :p 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> As far as other projects go, I do have a billdip fic planned so maybe look forward to that being published sometime eventually. (Maybe Christmas, maybe spring. Who knows? I sure don't!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i deleted the old chapter 3 and i edited it to be longer and for format. Essentially it combines chaps 3 and what i had for 4 in my outline.

 

"Mabel, who is this?" Dipper asked, keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him.

 

"That's Marco! And this," she pointed to a girl on the other side of Marco, "is Star!" She said excitedly. "She's that online friend that I've been talking about! The one who has the _cutest_ fashion sense!"

 

Dipper gave the blond a little wave before his eyes went back to the boy in front of him.

 

"What are they doing here?"

 

"Who cares, Dip Dip? Can't you just be happy that my friend is here?" Mabel said with a small pout.

 

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes “I _am_ happy for you, Mabel.” he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I just understand why you had to interrupt my very important almost-nap.”

 

“Because,” she drew out the words, walking over to stand behind him, putting her hands on his blanket-clad shoulders, “You're going to hang out with Marco while Star and I have fun!”

 

“w-what are we supposed to do?” Dipper stammered out

 

“I don't know, take him into the forest or something.”

 

 _I can't take him into the forest it's dangerous there! Oh my god what if i kill him?! Wait… what if he_ **_does_ ** _get into trouble… and i save him? oh my god that would be so romantic. I wish I had some paper to write this down, it's the perfect plan!_

 

“okay, just let me grab my journal”

 

_____________________________

  


Sitting in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack, Marco used the time Dipper was giving him in order to sketch out a plan for romance. _I know it didn’t work on Jackie, but Dipper’s a different person. He’d probably appreciate a calculated approach to this._

_You don't know that Marco, you don’t know anything about him!_

Marco sighed and scribbled out several lines of writing. He was near giving up when Star and Mabel skipped into the kitchen, giggling about something.

“Ugh! Did Dipper leave you here all alone?” Mabel groaned.

‘No.” Marco replied, but Mabel’s skeptical expression prompted him to continue. “I mean, kinda? He said he had to grab a journal? I guess he’s just taking some time finding it…”

 

“Why don't you go upstairs and check on him?” Mabel suggested, “our room is in the attic, shouldn't be hard to find.”

 

Marco nodded and stuffed his unfinished plan into his front jean pocket. “Be back down soon, I guess?”

 

_______________________

 

Dipper took ten minutes in his room, pretending he couldn't find his journal, when, in reality, he was plotting out his plan to impress Marco.

 

_Okay so if i take him to the multibear, he won’t actually be in any danger, but the multibear might want to listen to BABBA and what if Marco thinks that’s lame?… What about the gnomes? No, they’re too weird… even for Gravity Falls. What if-_

 

A knock on the door startled Dipper, and he jolted his attention to the door, crumples of paper falling off his bed.

 

“Hey- uh, Dipper?”

 

Dipper cleared his throat (he’d learned how to prevent embarrassment from voice cracks)

“yeah?” _Yes, no squeaks._

 

“Um.. When were we gonna leave, again?”

 

“Soon, I promise. I just can't remember where I put my dumb journal, like 5 more minutes?”

 

“Oh. Okay, well I’m down in the kitchen when you’re ready”

 

Dipper hummed as a sign of understanding, then went back to mapping out his plan. _What about the bottomless pit?_

_I swear this boy is going to get me killed._

 

He sighed in defeat and tucked the list in the front cover of the journal, making sure his shoes were tied before hopping off the bed and nervously making his way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outline is a thing for sure, now! And i am very excited about some of the story elements coming up.  
> There will be more Stable (haha name for star/mabel) frienship things (and maybe more???) coming up as well as some interaction between everyone's two favorite dimension-hopping characters! 
> 
> All in all im very excited for where this fic is heading, but! it will take a while to get there. Everything is still mostly an outline, and i have exams and college things to do. (i picked a great time in my life to do all these fics haha theres so much else going on... I have hourly anxiety attacks about how much college is going to cost...) 
> 
> as always, cinnamon-arts.tumblr.com for art and cinnamonbees for everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper led Marco through the forest, trying to take the safest path possible (and failing)

 

“So…” Marco began as he ducked beneath a low tree branch, “where are we going again?”

 

Dipper nudged a snake off the path with his foot, “there's a clearing with some special crystals about a mile further into the forest,” he explained, “they can change the size of something when light is passed through them, and Waddles recently sat on and crushed my last one. Waddles is Mabel’s pet pig, by the way. He’s at Pacifica’s house because Mabel thought they could use ‘bonding time’. Oh, Pacifica is Mabel’s friend-who-used-to-be-her-nemesis and she used to live in that huge mansion up on the hill but then the apocalypse happened and-”

 

Dipper turned around because he longer heard the leaves crunching under Marco’s feet. Marco had stopped about five feet back and was just staring at Dipper as he rambled. 

 

Dipper blushed and looked away from Marco, “um, sorry about that? I tend to lose track of how much I talk… And about the stuff I said? Gravity Falls is a really weird place, and some pretty weird stuff happened last summer.” 

 

Marco shook his head and began walking closer to catch up with Dipper. “It’s okay. Star gets us into some pretty strange situations too, maybe we could talk about them sometime, like after we get back to the Shack?” Marco stuffed his hands in his front pockets. 

_ Holy crap is he flirting? Was that him trying to ask me out? Dipper, calm down it’s just a friendly saying, he probably just said that because he wants to go back to the shack. He wants to keep walking and end this adventure already. Stupid!  _

 

Dipper opened the journal, his fingers brushing over the folded plan as he flipped past the front cover. “Yeah, um… the journal says the crystals are this way…” he pointed to a path to their left. 

 

“We’ll get the crystals and then we can go back, I guess?”

_ ‘I guess?’? What’s wrong with you, Dipper?  _

 

“Yeah, okay, lead the way.” 

  
  


_____

 

“Mabel!” Star squealed, “This puppy sweater is so cute!”

 

“Really? You don’t think it’s silly that it’s playing basketball?” 

 

“Of course it is!” Star replies, “That’s what makes it so cute!!”

 

The two girls had been digging through Mabel’s wardrobe and exchanging fashion tips for the past hour while the boys were out adventuring. 

 

“Mabel! I just had the BEST IDEA EVER!!!” Star shouted, “What if we made each other matching sweaters! I can wear one with your shooting star symbol, and you can have one with a star and some butterflies! For Star Butterfly! That’s me!”

 

Mabel’s smile grew even wider, something that was thought previously to be impossible. 

“Star, that is the best idea I have heard all afternoon.”

 

“And we can make a set for Marco and Dipper too!” Star jumped up off the floor. 

 

“That would be so cute!!!” Mabel shouted, then became more serious all of a sudden, “you noticed how they were acting around each other, right?”

 

Star rolled her eyes “Of course, it's so obvious.” 

 

Mabel giggled, “Yeah, to everyone-”

  
“But them” They finished together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Okay so dont expect anything else from me until June. like mid June. after i graduate.   
> This weekend I have a show (Musical! if you know me irl or live near me you should come see it!~)   
> The next few weeks are FULL of Exams, diploma hours, finalizing college plans, Prom stuff, etc.  
> I am a busy woman, keep track of my complaining through cinnamonbees.tumblr.com or cinnamon-arts.tumblr.com
> 
> See you on June 20th!


	5. Chapter 5

Once the boys got home, the four gathered around a plate of nachos that Marco had pulled together. 

 

“how was your adventure?” Mabel asked, breaking a string of cheese that connected her chip to the rest. 

 

“Pretty uneventful, actually,” Dipper replied, “but I'm not super excited to go out again, so please keep Waddles’ butt away from my stuff” 

 

Mabel stuck her tongue out at Dipper, the shift of her facial muscles causing glitter to cascade from her face to the floor. Star was covered in a similarly large amount of glitter, the slightest movements causing her long hair to sparkle. 

 

“What did you two  _ do  _ when we were gone?” Marco asked, and Dipper just winced at the question. 

 

“Dude, if you ask, they won't shut up until the story is over,” Dipper explained, “no detail spared.”

 

Mabel stuck her tongue out again. 

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hey kids,” a gruff voice called from the living room, “not that I care or anything, but it’s getting late” he appeared in the doorway, “shouldn’t your friends be getting home?”

 

Mabel jumped up and threw herself at her uncle, “Oh Grunkle Stan can they please please PLEASE stay the night?” she gave him her best puppy eyes. 

 

Stan backed away a few steps, “Fine, kid. Just don't bother me.” He began to walk away, “and Ford, he's down in his lab. He probably won’t be back up for a few days, but keep away from him. I think he’s radioactive again this week.”

 

The teens nodded in understanding and the twins led their friends upstairs.

 

When they reached his room, Dipper stopped in his tracks. 

 

_ OH CRAP. A sleepover means that Marco will be IN MY ROOM. WITH ME. ALL NIGHT. Probably in my BED BECAUSE IT'S RUDE TO MAKE A GUEST SLEEP ON THE FLOOR. I think we have sleeping bags or cots somewhere. No, the wolves ate mine the last time Mabel had Candy and Grenda over. WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOO- _

 

“Dipper?” Marco asked, “are you okay?”

Dipper straightened, “Yep, fine, perfect, just great, let me go see if Mabel has a cot or a sleeping bag or something real quick I’ll be right back dontgoanywhere.” with that, he dashed away. 

 

_ Dipper is acting so weird. Oh man what if he’s nervous about sharing a bed with me? That must be pretty weird to share a bed with someone you just met. He did say he was going to get something else for me to sleep on. Oh my god I don’t have any pajamas I’ll have to borrow from him. I’ll have to UNDRESS near him.  _

 

Marco put his face in his hands, shaking and blushing.

 

Dipper shuffled up behind him, arms full of plush blankets to be used since he couldn’t find anything else to help Marco get comfy. 

“Come on, dude,” Dipper said as he nudged the door open with his hip, “I’m exhausted.” 

 

Marco managed to pull his hands away from his face long enough to follow the other boy. 

After shyly asking to borrow something to sleep in, both boys were bundled in their respective sleeping areas and asleep within seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys. Shout out to my pal who noticed a pretty awkward typo in the last chapter. Maybe I should stop trying to write fics for 3 different pairings at the same time...
> 
> This fic gets p interesting on their next adventure ;)
> 
> In honor of my two week exam hiatus, every single one of my fics updated tonight! As well as a brand new one being posted!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAM HIATUS OVER!   
> Welcome back, readers! I got a lot less writing done than I expected!   
> So yeah, things are pretty chill from now on for a bit (Until like September when I finally move!)

“Dipper!” A voice pierced through the morning and woke the sleeping twins. 

Dipper groaned and rolled over in bed, only for the shouting to continue. Mabel slid herself into the room. 

“Dipper you better go down and talk to Grunkle Ford right now before our guests wake up.” 

“Too late!” A blur of blonde hair zoomed down the hall behind Mabel, who gave Dipper a look and then followed her friend downstairs. 

Not for the first time, Dipper understood how the two had become such close friends. They were basically the same person. With a glance at the miraculously still asleep Marco, Dipper tugged his hat on before shuffling downstairs to attend to his uncle. 

 

Turning into the kitchen, Mabel and Star were dutifully making waffles, which Dipper assumed were to be eaten after Marco woke up. He continued on into the living room, where Ford had set up a board detailing his latest project. An image of the Stan O’ War in the center, surrounded by a map and a few pins which Dipper knew marked reports of monsters and anomalies. Ford had his back to Dipper, facing the board and impaling a section underneath Italy. 

Dipper cleared his throat and Ford quickly spun around to face his nephew. 

“Ah, hello there Dipper!” He greeted with a smile, “so nice to see you out of bed so early.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “it certainly doesn't  _ feel  _ nice.”

“Yes, well, my apologies for the rude awakening, but this is important.” Ford spun back to the board and pointed at the photo of the boat. 

“Stan and I are going to be setting back out next month, but the waters will be twice and dangerous this time,” he began, “anything could happen to the Stan O’ War and I want to be fully equipped to deal with whatever comes our way.” Kneeling down to set a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, he looked into his eyes, “that’s why I need  _ you  _ to head back down into the UFO and bring me more of the hyper-adhesive.” He stood back up, smiling.

Dipper took a few steps back. “Grunkle Ford, I- I can’t-  _ you want me to go alone? Without you?” _

“I'm sorry, Dipper. I’m just getting too old to make the trip myself.” Ford seemed to think for a moment, “why don't you bring that friend of yours? Mabel filled in me in about her friend- who I fully plan to interrogate about the ease of her dimensional travels later-” he glanced towards the kitchen, “and you’ve already taken this boy on one adventure, what harm could another do?”

 

“Grunkle Ford, last time I was there, you were almost taken to  _ space jail!  _ How can you expect me to feel comfortable going back down there at all, let alone with someone who I  _ barely know!?!” _

“Dipper, I have the utmost confidence in you,” Ford commented, “besides, Fidds was down there last week and he assures me that the security system is 100% deactivated.”

 

Dipper nodded and tried to smile through his nerves. About the mission and about hanging out with Marco  putting his new friend in danger. 

“I’ll go as soon as Marco wakes up and we all eat breakfast.” 

Dipper began to walk away, his uncle calling one last thing after him:

“Magnet guns are in the left cabinet in my study!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the boys had left the shack, Stanford Pines abandoned his place in the living room in favor of snagging a few pancakes. And a few answers. 

“So, you're telling me that interdimensional travel for you is as easy as using a pair of scissors?” 

Star simply cut through the air and a small section in front of them took on the role of a window, allowing Ford to glimpse into a world that was significantly more pink than their own. 

“I spent  _ years  _ building a machine and calculating and doubting that it was even  _ possible,  _ and its just a normal thing in your dimension? Not to mention all the time I spent hopping between dimensions, and I never heard of Mewni or these scissors.”

 

Star simply looked at Ford before laughing. 

“Well of course not!” 

Ford was thoroughly confused, just staring at the two girls in front of him. Mabel seemed completely unfazed by the fact that her uncle  _ actually didn't know something. _

As soon as she stopped laughing, Star began to explain. 

“My scissors and Mewni are  _ magical,  _ while your portal and this dimension are primarily  _ scientific.  _ My scissors can only access dimensions with magic, and your machine can only take you to dimensions with science.”

“Well then how do your scissors let you travel to Earth?”

Star shook her head, smile never faltering, “I said  _ primarily  _ scientific. There’s still some magic here!”

Ford remained unconvinced, and the ensuing silence demonstrated his uncertainty, prompting Star to continue. 

“How else can you explain all of the weird things that happen in this town? Earth just isn't magical  _ everywhere _ ”

Still lost, Ford simply watched as Star grabbed two slices of toast and a jar of strawberry jam. She evenly spread the jam on one slice. 

“Some dimensions have their magic spread evenly, like the jam on this toast. That would be Mewni and other primarily magical dimensions.” She then took the other slice and globbed the jam in patches on the toast, “and some dimensions, like yours, have concentrated areas of magic in certain places. This town for example.”

Done with her lesson, and confident that Ford finally understood, she took a bite from the Mewni toast. With her mouth still full of toast, she picked up the other slice and began talking again:

“Of course, the patches can be spread so that the dimension becomes more magical that scientific. But you need a being from a magical dimension to come through an unstable rift and cause enough chaos to flatten the pockets and move them across the dimension.” She demonstrated this by taking a knife and spreading the jam on the rest of the toast. 

“There’d be lots of casualties and some pretty weird stuff would happen, so it’s a good thing it never has!” Star took a bite of the second piece of toast, completely content while Mabel and Ford shared a knowing look. 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing that’s never happened.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper was extra careful when leading Marco through the abandoned UFO, always five steps ahead to check the security system. His hands held tightly to the journal, the magnet guns tucked into a bag slung over his shoulder. Finding no better place to put them, Marco had both hands stuck in his pockets. His brief glances at the walls of the ship interior betrayed his discomfort at being in a potentially dangerous spacecraft. But Dipper seemed to know what he was doing, and so Marco followed.

 

“So, do you visit abandoned spacecraft often?” he nervously asked, trying to speed his pace and keep up with Dipper.

 

Dipper shrugged in reply, “this is actually only my fourth time down here. First time without Ford, though.”

Sensing Marco’s discomfort, Dipper tried to reassure him: “Two of those three times were purely cleanup and safety missions so I promise nothing should hurt you. We won’t be down here too long, anyway. I usually find the adhesive pretty quickly. The trick is that it’s always close to the control panels.”

 

Marco seemed happy with this answer, and he followed Dipper in a satisfied silence until the reached an open area with wires protruding from several places in the wall.

“Okay, just like, flip stuff over until you see like a glowing purplish goo. That’s the adhesive. Don’t touch it though, it’s like if superglue and leeches had a baby. It can be dissolved but you’d have whatever stuck to you until we got back to The Shack with Ford.”

 

The search went on for about five minutes before it seemed like they had flipped the entire ship upside down.

 

“Well what do we do now?” Marco asked, growing more claustrophobic by the minute, but not showing it.

  
“There’s one more place on the ship we can try, but it’s pretty dangerous. I have to climb up the wall a bit, but it’s totally possible.”

 

After looking up the wall in question, Marco was having some doubts about just how ‘possible’ the climb really was.

 

“Are you sure you can do this? It seems really really tall, and it’s pretty much just a flat wall, no ledges to grip or rest on…”

 

Dipper gave Marco a reassuring smile, more for himself than his friend, “I’ll be fine, just promise you’ll be right below to catch me if I fall?”

 

Nodding because he didn’t trust his mouth to form words correctly _because Dipper had just asked him to catch him as if he were some hero._

_Stop blushing Marco. Pay attention so you can help him._

 

By the time Marco had pulled himself out of his thoughts, Dipper was halfway up the wall, reaching for a indent where Marco assumed the adhesive must be.

 

“Okay, I think I have it, but getting down is going to be a bit difficult. This is when you really have to make sure you’re spotting me.”

 

Marco could only reply with an okay before Dipper slipped, falling about six feet from the wall.

 

Dipper, of course, was more concerned with holding onto the adhesive than protecting himself. He fumbled for the panel, getting a few drops on his fingers.

 

_Oh my god he’s trusting me to catch him._

Before Marco could think much else, Dipper collided with him, knocking them both to the floor. Spending no more than a minute to regain the breath knocked out of him, Dipper stood up, finally discovering the addition of the glue to his hands. As well as something else.

 

_Oh no._

_OH NO._

_NO NO NO NO NO._

 

Both boys stared in embarrassed horror at the faint glowing of the slime. Which had connected their hands in a tight, finger-interlocked, knot.

  


Although they didn’t know it, they were thinking the exact same thing.

 

_This isn’t until Step 8._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks.  
> SO right now it seems like this fic will continue for another 3 or 4 chapters! I don't have too much planned for after they confess feelings and such, but if there's enough interest, I may make this into a series! That would mean rewriting this fic (again) and mapping out their entire arc. Maybe a Marco-centered installment? Writing is tough, friends! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing schoolwork but instead I write about these nerds.


End file.
